Plus que des amis
by Miss Yem
Summary: A partir d'aujourd'hui, Poudlard est le passé de Neville. Mais pour que tout ce qui appartiennent au passé soit réalisé, il doit aller la voir, lui parler... et plus si affinités.


_Salutations du soir !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, très court je l'admets, mais je me rassure en me disant que ce qui compte c'est le contenu, pas le contenant (Copyright : mon prof de première)_

_Bref, cette fois c'est sur le couple Neville/Luna, en mode very cute mais surtout pompé sur du vécu,_

_(on est toutes passées par là, cela ne fait aucun doute =))_

_Je n'en dis pas plus, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR sauf cette petite intrigue amoureuse._

_Spoiler : Tous les tomes._

_Un grand merci à** Alietha**, ma correctrice.  
_

* * *

**OS : Plus que des amis**

Il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains. J'ignore encore comment je vais m'y prendre et surtout où je vais trouver la soit-disante bravoure qui est sensée caractériser les Gryffondors, mais je sais que je dois le faire. Il m'est impossible de rester ainsi, les bras croisés, à la regarder s'éloigner de moi. Et pourtant j'ai essayé de prouver ma valeur, c'était ma façon à moi de lui signifier : « Hé, regarde ! J'en vaut la peine ! ». Mais je suis à peu près certain que ce n'était que de vaines actions. Si je suis devenu un bon meneur ainsi qu'un bon duelliste, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que je devienne un Don Juan bourreau des cœurs. Pas que je veuille devenir un bourreau des cœurs, ha ! Ca non ! Mais, juste un beau parleur qui dit les choses qu'il faut, au moment où il le faut… C'est pas gagné…

Je me renfrogne, la tête basse, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et toujours adossé contre les pierres inégales du mur du couloir menant à la Tour de Serdaigle. C'est notre dernier jour, on se prépare à dire adieu à notre cher école. Mais avant j'aurais aimé faire cette chose qui appartient en quelque sorte à ma vie d'avant, et que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps, or voilà, je ne suis pas courageux, je ne suis pas héroïque… Le tableau gardien de cette maison tourna sur ses gonds. Je sursaute, me décollant instantanément du mur, mes mains hors de mes poches. Mon regard alerte dévisage les huit élèves qui sortent. Mais elle n'en fait pas partie. Je suis à la fois soulagé et déçu. Soulagé parce que ça repousse l'échéance, et déçu parce que… ça repousse l'échéance… Je suis pathétique. Minable. Tsss… Je flippe comme un malade alors qu'au fond, qu'est-ce que je risque ? Hein ? Rien, voilà la réponse… Enfin, non, je risque de me prendre une veste, mais bon, ma vie à Poudlard est finie, personne ne sera dans un coin de couloir à se moquer de moi… Je reprends ma position initiale nonchalante. Le tableau tourne à nouveau. Cette fois je sais à quoi m'attendre, je lève à peine les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants. Je me fige soudain. Erreur mo-nu-ment-ale ! Je ne suis pas prêt ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre je la voie apparaître. Seule. Son visage s'éclaire d'un superbe sourire. Dans le livre que j'ai lu, c'est un signe prouvant que j'ai mes chances !

« Neville ! » s'exclama Luna en s'approchant à grands pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Est-ce si peu évident ?

« Je ne faisais que passer, » mentis-je avec aplomb.

Ses yeux se troublent une fraction de seconde puis retrouvent leur éclat neutre. Ce fut si rapide que je me demande si je n'aurais pas inventer ceci rien que pour me rassurer.

« Oh… Tu es bien loin de ta Tour pour quelqu'un qui ne fait que passer. Tu t'es perdu ? »

Mille millions de chocogrenouilles ! Je suis en train de tout faire foiré ! Il me faut un plan de secours, allez réfléchi vieux…

« J'en serais bien capable, mais je venais te voir… On est amis après tout… »

Zut ! J'aurais peut-être du éviter le coup des amis, si ça se trouve j'suis grillé ! Oh non Merlin pas ça s'il vous plait…

« Oui, c'est vrai, nous sommes amis, » éluda-t-elle.

Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre, mal à l'aise. L'ambiance est étouffante ici, je prendrais bien la fuite… si seulement mes jambes acceptaient de remuer. Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne comme si ça pouvait m'aider à stimuler mes neurones. Quatre secondes ont dû filer alors que j'ai l'impression que ce sont des jours qui ont passé. Je pivote sur moi-même.

« Et si on descendait vers le Hall, les autres doivent nous attendre, » proposai-je le souffle coupé.

Elle hoche la tête avec un peu trop d'entrain.

« Oui, bonne idée, » répondit-elle avec un optimisme feint.

J'hoche aussi ma tête, mais c'est machinal, je fixe le mur en face de moi. Je crois que c'est une façon de me donner du courage. Bon j'admets ne pas être certain de le trouver graver dans les pierres mais j'aimerais bien plaquer Luna contre celles-ci et l'embrasser chaudement… Mais qu'est-ce que je pense là ? Elle n'est pas ce genre de filles, et quand bien même, je serais bien incapable de faire une chose pareille ! Secouant la tête pour chasser ces envies, je réalise que nous sommes seuls dans ce couloir. Ma respiration s'accélère brutalement à l'instar de mon palpitant qui est à deux doigts de fracasser mon thorax.

Puis ce fut instinctif.

Je ne contrôle pas ma main toute moite qui était logée dans ma poche. Elle s'en extirpe et s'envole fébrilement jusqu'à celle de Luna. J'entrelace laborieusement mes doigts entre les siens. On s'arrête. Se fixe. Ses grands yeux bleus brillent. J'ai la gorge sèche.

« Et si on était plus que de simples amis ? »

Un grand sourire accueille mes mots. C'est la réponse que j'attendais. Je me sens à la fois nerveux et euphorique à l'idée de ce que je vais faire, là, maintenant… Dans mon ventre et ma tête, c'est l'explosion. Je ne pense plus. Je ne suis plus, et elle non plus. Nous sommes juste « nous », et ça suffit amplement…

Je me penche en avant, nos lèvres sont toutes proches puis elles entrent en contact. Nos corps se touchent. J'en frissonne. Elle aussi. On se découvre puis on s'apprend comme jamais avant. Mes lèvres s'éloignent des siennes mais c'est pour explorer le reste de son visage, de son cou, ses épaules… Mes mains voyagent sur son corps alors qu'elle en fait de même.

J'ai envie de plus.

Cette constatation me galvanise. Je suis amoureux, j'en prends pleinement conscience, et je comprends enfin le sens « d'appartenir à l'autre ». Je le sais, je le vis, et ça ne se trouve dans aucun livre…

* * *

_Voilà, si ça vous a plu, pensez à M'sieur Review, ça m'fera grandement plaisir ! =D_


End file.
